Apocalyptic
by jayneshii
Summary: in which 7 korean men gets stuck in a apocalypse
1. Author's Note

Apocalyptic is purely fiction, stories that may have same the plot or title is completely coincidental. Names are from real life people (Bangtan Boys or BTS) minor characters are an exception.

If you happen to see Apocalyptic on Wattpad (a social platform for writing and reading too) please check if it is written by **jayne_shii** , if it is please be rest assured that it is written by me.

Please support and read this little fanfic of mine! •~•


	2. Prologue

Seoul, South Korea

Somewhere in the woods

Oct 16, 2010;3:00PM

The man took the test tube and poured it over the lifeless body in front of him.

The chemical reacted weirdly. The dead body's rotten skin, started to wrinkle and turn to sickly gray. Its eyes turning white, its mouth becoming dry.

The sick man flashed an evil smile. All of his hardwork. All of his sacrifices he made for his revenge...it all worked.

And now its time to wait. For the right time. And for the right place.


	3. Chapter One

1/7

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;7:00AM

Yoongi wasnt doing a very good job of staying awake during class hours...in fact he's sleeping again. Well, who could blame him? Its Math.

But he was so pissed off at his Math teacher when she woke him up while in the middle of his dream. It was in fact a weird dream-zombies in his school.

He focused at the teacher shouting at him as he stood beside his desk, still looking dazed and sleepy.

"Do you hear me Yoongi??" His math teacher said annoyment clear in her voice. She pointed a finger at him "I told you if you are going to sleep into my class like this then why not-"

"Just go out?? Yeah yeah." Yoongi replied using a bored tone, he grabbed his bag and swung it over the shoulder, he smirks. "But if I did...where's the fun in that?" He passes his teacher who is now fuming mad and walked towards the door. He opens it.

"YOU! HEY! COME BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE-" Yoongi closed the door before the teacher even finished the sentence and sighed. Damn he's still sleepy.

He didnt know where he was going but he let his feet take him anywhere when he doesnt know where to go. And soon he found himself in front of an unused janitors closet. It has air holes in it like it was a perfect hiding spot.

For him it was a perfect sleeping place. He shrugged and open it hmmm not dusty ok? He slips in and closed the door. Its really spacey and seems more like a shed.

He places his bag under his head and closed his eyes,and it was no surprised that he dozed off.

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;:900AM

Yoonji woke up with a start. He placed his hand over his chest His heart is beating really fast. He squints his eyes and let his body awaken bit by bit something's wrong.

He doesnt know what or why but he feels like he's about to die. He inhaled and exhaled trying to calm the hell down and look down at his watch. 9:00 AM Huh? So I had been asleep for 2 hours?

But that was weird if it was already break then why hasnt he heard noisy bickering students? His heart beated more that he was sure it could jump out of his chest.

And then he heard a sound.

It sounded like a moan or a growl and both of them were unpleasant to hear. The moan/growl seems to becoming louder and louder and thats why Yoongi needed to check and see and he looks into the hole.

His heart stopped. Was that a - He slaps himself and felt the immediete pain. So much for being still a dream But it looks like it was a wrong choice because the zombie or whatever that is heard the slight noise that he made and is now heading towards his way.

He grabbed the handle and took a deep breath if he's gonna die, he's not goona die without trying!!! Just as the zombie's hand was only an inch away from the handle outside there was a loud wack. But Yoongi was already in motion he opened the door and the creature was already on the floor.

He looks up and saw a very handsome man with pained and conflicted features he looks more younger than him but his necktie indicates that he and him were on the same grade.

His gaze slowly dropped to the pole the man was carrying and nearly fainted. He hates the color red. He hates seing it. But now in front of him, a man holding a pole with its one end dripping from it, making him go all shivery again.

Yoongi hates blood.


	4. Chapter Two

3/7

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;9:00AM

Hoseok didnt know what to do, until Namjoon snapped him to his reverie.

They were still in the school clinic, hiding.

He didnt know how they got here, but all he know is that they were originally going for the school canteen, then Namjoon suddenly dissapearing and then coming back with a unreadable expression.

And so here they were.

"So...you are telling me that a ZOMBIE apocalypse is happening. And a freaking bunch of zombies are scattered and eating everyone's brains out??"

Namjoon nods his head, slightly shivering. Hoseok sighed and patted his head.

"Joonie I-"

Namjoon looked at Hoseok deep in his eyes, fear and dissapointment clearly on his face.

Hoseok scrunched his face, giving a look of worry. "Its just that- a Zombie apocalypse! How can that trival thing happen in real life?"

Namjoon lowered his head, "I know, but trust me I-" Namjoon stopped talking when they heared mysterious scratching outside the clinic door. Almost as if that the person-or thing outside doesnt know how to open a door.

Both of the young men's hearts stopped. Hoseok quickly turned to Namjoon with a serious face.

"Fine.I'll listen"

Seoul, South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;9:30AM

Hoseok gripped the metal pole tighter, each second passing by the more his dread is consuming him.

Namjoon noticed that and held his friend's hand. He smiled.

"I'm here."

Hoseok pouted his lips. Who would in the whole universe smile at an apocalypse!? The thought made him unknowingly smile, he shook his head.

He have to focus. They have to get through the plan. But saying it sounds easier than getting it done.

1\. Push the door with huge amount of force

2\. Try to kill as many zombies as we can

3\. Run and never look back.

Hoseok started repeating the words on his head. He has to do this. Namjoon looked at him, with fear and bravery in his eyes.

Hoseok come to love the way his eyes shine with bravery and sincerity every now and then. But he still could not shake the feeling that this would be the last time, he would see that.

One...

Two...

Three...

And together they pushed the clinic doors open, not knowing what will happen next.

Seoul, South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;1:00PM

Hoseok shivered at his thought: Death. It seem more likely to dawn to him now.

At the past few hours, Namjoon and him have been killing and fighting off zombies until they accidentally part.

Yep, they parted. Now Hoseok wandered the school halls alone. Every know and then, he would find himself facing a zombie, and he kept his cool.

He was stronger and he would keep doing that. For survival. And for-

His thoughts were cut off when he heared a faint noise comming from the janitors closet.

He raised his bloodied metal pole. Fight me betch. He took his stance and readied himself for whatever will come out of the closet.

Well, not until he heared a muffled voice behind him, too familiar to be exact. He did what Namjoon told him.

He plunged the metal pipe deep into the dead. He pulled it out quickly, blood splattering across his face.

The thing slowly crumpled, letting out a groan. And it slowly landed on the ground.

He looked at it with disgust and fear. And turned to the direction of the closet.

But now the door fully opened. And a man staring at him with the exact same fear he have been feeling.


	5. Chapter Three

4/7

Seoul, South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;1:00PM

Namjoon never felt this way before. In front of him stood a man, a beautiful man. An angel from heaven perhaps.

His deep brown eyes captivating his ebony black and his sweet lovely smile that tops of his handsome looks.

And this man is no other than the student council president; his idol: Jin.

Every Monday when the school have their weekly assembly, Jin as the president tells them the announcements and other important things.

Namjoon noticed that he shone everyday, whether serious or not. The way he laughs or smiles and the way he do things with sincerity.

And that's how Namjoon fell in love with a man.

As he look at Jin now, his radiance gone, replaced by evident fear as he shakes and shivers.

He put a hand on his shoulder. "H-hyung...ummmm..." he started searching his mind for something to say, anything, anything...but nothing came.

And so he sighed, sat next to the elder and push Jin's head lightly, Jin now leaning into Namjoon's shoulder.

Jin now has focused became flustered. "N-Namjoon?!" He tried to pull back his head when Namjoon stopped him.

Jin remained flustered, and quiet. Naturally, Namjoon would let it go like any other person would. Besides him and he were far leagues, they were better off apart.

But well, Namjoon did'nt give a shit about that.

"Hyung...what happend?" Jin looked at Namjoon with tears in his eyes, as if he was in a trance. Namjoon knew that Jin was still paralyzed...shocked...but he could'nt stay still about that.

He grabbed Jin's hand held it and squezeed it tightly, Jin forced a sad smile, new formed tears in his eyes.

"They ate him Namjoon...they ate him all."

Namjoon nodded with acceptance he knew he was talking about his bestfriend HitMan. Namjoon swore that he would give evrything to the gods because of this chance that he was able to make a move on his biggest crush. He would have continued hugging him if it werent for the noises he heared outside the room they were hiding.

Somewhere deep inside him he knew that they had to already go...meaning that it would ruin the moment they are having...and Hoseok! Namjoon face slapped himself. How could he forget about Hoseok?

He ushered to stop Jin's crying and told him his plan. Jin looked hesitant. But he knew that Namjoon was a dependable guy and of course he said yes.

Without any warning the two proceeded with their plan: Barge and run.

Seoul, South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;2:00PM

When Namjoon told himself that he would be ruining the mood...he didnt expect that his ankle would be too.

After encountering too many close-ups during the pass hour he never expected that tripping up the stairs while running away from the zombies would almost lead him to death (well if you consider the embarassment when Jin treated and carried him like they were lovers).

So currently him and Jin were resting inside the school library. He wanted to proceed the search for Hoseok "No you arent fully healed yet" he rembered Jin saying his cute face all scrunched up with worry.

Its been ten minuites since Jin started his search in the huge library they are inside. It would help them find survivors he said but then he also knew there would be some dangers he would face.

He couldnt help shiver at the coldness of the room and Jin missing isnt helping either.

And then suddenly a hand gribbed his shoulder.

He was relieved to see it was only Jin, smiling at him. But it was only for a second because Jin focused behind him.

And it was only a matter of time he did too.


	6. Chapter Four

7/7

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;9:00AM

Taehyung is damn scared. When he saw those zombies in flesh just a minuite ago, he was sure he was high. Well maybe not, he only take his dosage on Mondays and it was Tuesday. Ok enough joking, its serious though.

As Taehyung shivered behind the oven in school canteen he praised himself for being a fuckng smart ass. What better way to make up your lame death by hiding behind the canteen around all of those food?!

Taehyung thanked whatever luck he had on this day.

Actually hell no.

As Taehyung stuffed his backback with food along with his mouth. He hadnt notice the upcoming footsteps behind his back.

As he chew the last piece of cake. He turned around.

Two men were standing in front of him, both handsome. The yourger looking one has dark black hair and piercing eyes. Well shit he wiped the icing off his mouth.

The other one was shorter with cute pink hair but his shirt is ripped and so he was his body with all those abs! Taehyung licked his lips and felt consious of himself all of a sudden. Taehyung questioned his sexuality is he bi?

Taehyung was cut off from his thoughts when the black haired guy spoke. "Oh Man Holy Shit!"

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;1o:00AM

It has been one hour ever since Taehyung along with the bestfriends- Jungkook and Jimin had met. They got along well in a flash.

As they introduced themselves Taehyung found that the two were also weird like him and liked to dance in girl group songs.

As they jam along to Red Velvet's Red Flavor. They heared grunting noises behind them. Jungkook stopped the music. "Hell... is that those weird things again?" Jimin hugged himself "Uhh Jungkook you probably dont want to be bashful against those things you are saying"

Taehyung brimmed with confidence "Oh come on Jimin its not like t-those t-things..."

Jimin and Jungkook raised one eyebrow "Taehyung??"

Taehyung pointed something behind their back still shivering.

Jungkook was the first to shout "MOMMY!" And in a matter of seconds they were running down the hall.

Seoul,South Korea

Chinjeol High

Oct 16, 2017;2:00PM

"What is this...a porno mag?" Jungkook asked as he picked a lying magazine in the messy library.

Jimin gasped and cover Jungkook's eye "KOOKIE NOOO DONT TAINT YOUR INNOCENT EYES!" Jungkook removed the cover and rolled his eyes "Jimin you dont know what have I been watching dont you?"

Jimin gasped again and put his hands on his side "Oh Oh mister you're getting naughty huh? (A/N: Kinky ;)) well that settles it your having your phone taken away one MONTH."

Jungkook pouted "One month!? Are you serious?" Jimin looked away "Actually your cute- I mean fine only one week...and no changing anymore."

Taehyung heared Jungkook grunted. "If you keep flirting in front of me I swear I'll cut both of your dicks and stable it on your forheads."

Jungkook laughs "If only you have a dick to cut off" and glances at Jimin. Taehyung stopped a giggle. Jimin looked horrified.

"Hey stob it! You want me to show you?" (A/N: Yes please daddy ;)) Jimin argues as he holds the waistband.

Taehyung and Jungkook quickly shake their heads. They started walking without a direction or a goal. And often they would sing a classy song : "Where are we going? CLAP CLAP To Jimin's ASS!" And Taehyung was happy. Well that is until they heared a call for help.

They rushed over to found a man on the floor his back on the ground. As they got closer the unmoving body they were surprise to see the face of the handsome young man.

A man named Kim Seokjin


End file.
